The present invention relates generally to interactive live multicast communication interfaces, and more particularly to common presentation of multiple conversations.
Television and radio broadcasts have long presented conversations between one or more people. The conversations may be interviews or similar to interviews, or game shows or other activities in which participants interact in an unscripted or semi-scripted manner. The people participating in such interviews or conversations generally are all at the same location, although at times individuals from distant locales may join the conversation by way of electronic communications. Very often the topic of the conversation, the individuals who are to participate in the conversation, the time of the conversation, the time of presentation of the conversation, and the means of presentation are all centrally selected.
Many such conversations are presented by the broadcast media, whether through over-the-air radio or television broadcasts or by way of cable or satellite television. The number of channels available or used, however is limited, limiting the number of available conversations. In addition, even if the number of channels were unlimited, locating engaging conversations by potential viewers may be difficult.
Generally in such conversations, only a single individual speaks at any given time, that is if the conversation is to be followed in a rational manner by viewers. Of course, in some instances several or all participants in the conversation may each speak at the same time, with ever-increasing volume, but in such cases it is generally difficult to follow or understand what the participants are stating. Accordingly, a viewer who is particularly interested in the thoughts of just one of the conversationalists may be unable to hear that particular individual, or that individual may not be provided sufficient time to fully explain their thoughts. Moreover, given the limited number of conversations that may be on any particular broadcast, it may be that, at any given time, the particular conversation being presented is not of particular interest to the viewer.
Further, a viewer may themselves wish to participate in the conversation, but is unlikely to be afforded the opportunity to do so. In addition, there may be a host of situations in which a user may wish to engage in such a conversation in a real-time manner, with visual interaction with other participants in the conversation, but be unable to do so.